


Sunshine and Coffee

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: AK ficlets [7]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Just a little bit of domestic fluffA groggy Adrian, some much needed coffee, and a barren apartment





	Sunshine and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some intangible time after Adrian gets out of jail. Up to you how long he was in for
> 
>  
> 
> **for allthehearteyes because youre awesome!

Adrian stumbled from the bedroom still groggy from sleep. He knew just from the amount of sunlight pouring into the room that it was far later than he was used to sleeping until. He followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen to find Deran sitting on the counter with a fresh cup held to his lips. 

Deran paused when he saw Adrian, keeping the cup in front of his mouth but not taking a sip just yet. Adrian saw his lips quirk up in a tiny smile but didn’t let it register as he made a beeline for the mug. Thankfully, it wasn’t quite full as Adrian reached out and grasped it, lifting it to his own lips instead. He took a deep sip, ignoring the burn in favor of caffeine. He finished off the rest of the cup relatively quickly, only taking small breaks to breathe and try to let it cool down infinitesimally. 

When the mug was empty he tried to place it in the sink next to where Deran was sitting but stopped short when it wouldn’t move far. Blinking some of the sleep away he was surprised to notice that Deran still had a hold of the mug too. In his quest for coffee he hadn’t bothered to notice that instead of taking the coffee from Deran, he had just grabbed hold of the mug overtop of the other man. 

_Huh. Guess that’s why the mug wasn’t hot._

After a long moment of staring at their hands overlaid on the mug, Adrian chanced a look at Deran’s face. For once he had to look up at the other man. From his perch on the counter, he was just a little bit taller than him and with Adrian’s place in between his legs, which _oh did not realize he was standing that close_ , Adrian was forced to tilt his head back to look into Deran’s eyes. Briefly he considered that he should be embarrassed for his complete and utter lack of self-awareness this morning but the smile on the other man’s face and the literal twinkle in his eye pushed that thought out of his head. A sheepish grin broke out over his face.

“Good morning,” he said quietly as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Good morning,” Deran replied. Adrian pulled back but Deran chased him for another kiss. What started as a simple peck quickly deepened as Deran reached out with his free hand to pull Adrian even closer. 

At some point during the kiss, Adrian had relinquished his hold on the mug to grasp Deran’s neck instead. With his hand now free, Deran leaned to the side to put it in the sink. With both hands now free, he wrapped his arms around Adrian’s waist and kept him close. 

They exchanged long, lazy kisses for a long while until Adrian’s stomach made itself known. The two men broke apart with a soft chuckle. 

“So,” Deran started, “what’s with you this morning? I’ve never seen you that out of it before.”

Adrian ducked his head a little sheepishly. “Finally had a good night’s sleep I guess.” Before either man could think too much on just why it was that Adrian hadn’t slept well in recent weeks, he continued on, “It’s amazing what an actual mattress that isn’t left on the floor can do for you.” He teased Deran. At some point while he was gone, Deran had bought a few things for the apartment. Key among them being an actual bed with a box spring and a headboard and extra pillows that Adrian knew were just for him. Deran slept with one pillow, max. Adrian would sleep on a bed made of pillows if he had the option.

“Well then I guess you’re just gonna have to spend more nights on that bed then.” Deran replied. “I kinda like lazy morning you.”

“Speaking of lazy mornings.” Adrian poked him in the side gently. “You’re still here. I would’ve thought you’d be at the bar by now.” First thing in the morning, Deran was usually finishing up a few things that he had put off the night before. He tended to save the administrative side of things for when the bar was closed and early morning was typically the only time of day he could count on not to be interrupted by his family. 

Deran hummed in response. “I would be but Heather wants a promotion or whatever so I told her she has to earn it. So she’s at the bar today doing all of the clean-up from last night and she’s gonna come in early tonight to set up. So I actually have the whole day off. For once.”

“Oh really?” Adrian leaned back in for another kiss. “I’m sure we can find something to do.” Just before their lips connected, Adrian’s stomach let out another loud rumble. 

Deran laughed. “We should probably eat before we try anything else.” 

“It’s not my fault.” Deran quirked an eyebrow at him before glancing pointedly to his stomach. “I can’t help it if my stomach is conditioned to expect breakfast immediately after waking up. You did this to me.”

“Oh this is my fault?” 

Adrian nodded. “Yup. You spoiled me so now you must feed me.” Deran laughed. “I don’t think that’s how it works. And anyway I can’t.”

“Don’t even try and pretend like you can’t cook.” Adrian countered. “I call bullshit on that one.”

Deran pushed him gently until he stepped back. Once he was free, Deran hopped off the counter and moved over to the fridge. He opened the door and stepped back. 

“Even I can’t make breakfast out of this crap.” He said, gesturing to the barren refrigerator. Adrian looked inside. Sure enough, other than a few condiments and some beer, there was no food available.

“What you don’t eat?” Adrian asked. There weren’t even any leftover containers in there. Deran shrugged and shut the door. “Haven’t spent too much time here. Most of the time I just eat at the bar or out somewhere.”

Adrian would’ve taken that at face value but the way Deran suddenly avoided his gaze made him pause a moment. Idly he thought about the rest of the apartment. Admittedly he hadn’t had much time to look around last night – he had crashed pretty much as soon as he got here – but now that he thought about it, there wasn’t much in the place. Besides the bed and a couch and tv in the living room, there wasn’t any furniture. Deran had been sitting on the counter because there weren’t any chairs or even a table. The more Adrian thought about it, the more he realized that Deran hadn’t really moved in yet. The closets were practically empty and there was little in the kitchen besides the coffee maker. 

Nodding to himself, Adrian moved into Deran’s space. He wanted to kiss him but instead just rested his forehead against his. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. Deran tried to cut him off but Adrian continued. “I’m sorry I screwed this up. We were supposed to move in here together and I fucked that up.” He picked his head up and looked Deran in the eye. “But I’m here now. And I want a kitchen table. And chairs. And plates.”

Deran looked at him, confused by the topic change. “I mean obviously we need groceries because food is important and I miss your cooking – but also important is the fact that I am not eating on the couch. So let’s go get some more furniture and then go get some groceries.” With that decided he pressed a quick, firm kiss to Deran’s lips before pushing passed him to go change. “But maybe get food first.” He added over his shoulder.

As he rooted through the clothes on the floor he heard Deran behind him. 

“This is not what I had in mind for my day off you know.”

Adrian glanced back at him as he pulled on his pants. Once upon a time he might’ve been worried that Deran meant that but he knew better now. Grabbing his shirt and slipping on his shoes, he made sure to grab his phone and wallet before leaving. Or he would have left if Deran wasn’t blocking the doorway. 

“Shopping first. Fun stuff later.” He said with a smile. Deran’s face was blank for a long moment as the two stared each other down in a battle of wills. Finally, Deran broke. He shook his head and stepped back.

“Alright fine. Pottery Barn here we come.”


End file.
